


AdaHam Drabbles

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cheesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham loved to wake up in the morning, laying in bed with Adam in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gorwedd

**Author's Note:**

> Short Drabbles based on Adam Brown and Graham McTavish
> 
> So heres the thing. My friend gave me random page numbers and picked a line and how many words in from a Welsh book, so I could get 5 random words to base the Drabbles around. These were the words:
> 
> Gorwedd (Laying down)  
> Mamgu (Grandmother)  
> Gwenu (Smile)  
> Cwympo (fall)   
> Bechgyn (boys)
> 
> Hope you enjoy them! :)

Graham loved to lay in. There were those mornings where the rain tapped the window gently, grey clouds filling the skies and keeping the sun away, easier for Graham to open his eyes in a darker room. The steady beating of the rain outside always calmed him, made everything more relaxed and giving him the feeling of peace and quiet.

What Graham loved to wake up to the most was Adam, laying beside him, arm wrapped tightly around his chest as he slept undisturbed. The Scotsman loved to lay there and watch his lover, breathing softly, lips upturned in a small smile, as Graham lightly combed his fingers through Adam's short hair.

Today was one of those days. Graham had woken to the sound of the hushed rain, not another noise to be heard, with Adam tucked comfortably in his arms. He smiled down at the younger man, whose hand began tickling Graham's bare chest softly, slowly moving downwards, over his stomach and back again.

"Good morning darling." Graham sighed contently as Adam's fingers trailed down his arm.

"Morning, tough guy." Adam mumbled against his neck.

Graham chuckled wholeheartedly, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover, who placed a soft kiss to his shoulder. "It's raining."

"That's good." Adam said, tapping the pads of his fingers against Graham's shoulder, as if copying the melodious falling of the raindrops. "You know what that means?"

Graham grinned, tilting his head down to meet Adam's eyes. "It means I get to lay here, kissing you, holding you, and then eventually I will make love to you slowly, while telling you how much I love you."

Adam laughed softly, raising himself up to lean on one elbow. "That's exactly what it means."

Graham smiled, circling his hand around Adam's neck to pull him down, their lips meeting. The couple kissed slowly, they had all the time in the world, if Graham didn't have to breathe he'd kiss Adam endlessly. His lips were so soft, and enticing, Graham thought the younger man was perfection.

"I love lay ins." Graham mumbled against Adam's lips.

"And I love you." Adam grinned, rolling on top of Graham.

Graham laughed happily, pulling Adam closely against him. As the rain started to pour heavily outside, the couple felt completely content inside, laying in bed for a few more hours wouldn't hurt. Graham's hands swept over Adam's body, one coming up to tangle in his hair, and pulling Adam towards him he kissed him lovingly. Mornings had never been so wonderful, until Adam was laying beside him.


	2. Mam-gu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's grandmother approved his relationship with Graham, in fact, she could already hear wedding bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Adam's grandmother on my mam-gu... My mam-gu is just as awesomely crazy! :D

Adam was so excited when he had his first date with Graham. The Scotsman had asked him out during their last week of filming in New Zealand, cornering him in his trailer, confessing he was just a tad bit head over heels for him, and straight out asked him if he'd like to go for dinner when they got back to London. Adam had never felt so giddy and happy. 

As soon as their first date was over, which was dinner at a very expensive restaurant that Graham had payed for, they'd headed straight for Graham's apartment. Only to lose their self control completely, and practically strip their clothes off each other, and make sweet love at least twice. It was safe to say, Graham really liked to explore Adam's body.

The next morning, the new couple had spent a couple of hours exploring some more, until Adam had to leave to visit his grandmother who lived an hour away. He'd promised her he'd take a trip to her house that day, Adam had no choice really, she was rather clingy and if Adam didn't visit every two weeks she'd throw a fit.

That's when it had all began. As soon as Adam mentioned Graham, from when they first met on the set of the Hobbit, to their flirting, to Graham's confession, and the date that happened the night before, Adam's grandmother had been on him like a teenage girl getting high on gossip.

Every time Adam would ring his grandmother after that day, she'd immediately ask how things were going with Graham, drill him for information, and once even asked him how his sex life was faring. He should have known really that it was a bad idea to have Graham meet her, especially only after four weeks of dating. But granny Brown had insisted, she wanted to meet the man that made Adam smile brightly every time he said his name, instead of seeing pictures of him dressed as a tattooed, ruffed up dwarf.

The first time Adam's grandmother had met Graham was on a Saturday night, the older man had driven them both to her home, Adam fiddling anxiously with the zipper on his jacket. Graham had smiled at him, taking a hold of his hand for a few seconds, before averting his gaze back to the road in front. Adam knew then that the night would go smoothly, and granny Brown would be more than pleased for him.

They'd turned up on time, introductions exchanged, and Graham being the polite, kind hearted man that he was, wanting to make a good first impression by giving Adam's grandmother her favourite chocolates. From then on the three had had a fantastic night, watching rubbish television, eating an Indian takeaway and chatting about their time on the Hobbit movie, to how Adam's grandmother once tipped wine over a snobby woman's dress in a restaurant, on purpose she made clear.

When they were leaving, Adam was stopped by his grandmother as Graham headed for the car, telling him that he should hold onto Graham, and not let him go. Adam hadn't felt more happy than he did at that moment, knowing that what she said meant a lot to him, because his grandmother had always been there for him through thick and thin. 

It had been five months since Adam and Graham had dated, and very often they'd visit granny Brown in her house when they both had time off, something they both looked forward to. It became a habit, to jump into the car one day and just take off to her home, ready for her home cooked meals and gossip of the week. She'd made it clear how much she loved Graham, and said it out loud once, also adding in a threat just to make sure Graham wouldn't try any funny business.

It was another one of those days, where they'd turn up at granny Brown's house, ready for another day of relaxation. She greeted them with her usual cheery self, hugging them a little too tightly, before ushering them into the kitchen to help with the dinner. Today it was homemade cottage pie, one of Adam's favourites, and she soon put them to their stations, Adam was to chop the potatoes while Graham helped her with the meat.

"... and you know Shirley is such a chatter box, I'll never know how the speech lasted for less than three minutes." Granny Brown huffed, stirring the gravy. "It's not like the bride really wanted her mother-in-law to go on about her untimely entrance!"

Graham turned where he was adding the meat to the frying pan, sharing an amused grin with Adam. "Must have been an interesting wedding." Adam added, stuffing the potatoes in a saucepan.

"Oh yes, it really was!" Granny Brown laughed kindly, turning to watch Graham as he finished dropping the meat into the frying pan, washing his hands straight after. "Talking of weddings..."

Graham looked to her, Adam doing the same, as she goggled at one to the other, a mischievous smile on her face. "What about them?" Graham asked, leaning against the worktop.

"Well," Her voice squeaked, arms waving as if expecting them to get it. "When's the wedding bells going to chime?"

Adam gazed at her in confusion, pausing in his job as potato cutter. "What wedding bells?"

The couple watched her as she stood by the cooker, hands on hips, eyebrows raised. "Well yours of course!"

"Gran!" Adam squealed, dropping the small knife he had in his hand onto the table, his eyes widening. 

"What?" She shrugged, grinning at Graham who had only smiled widely in amusement. "It's bound to happen one day." Her eyebrows raised once again in question, her stare moving from one man to the other.

Graham's smile softened as he watched Adam. "Maybe one day." he said, watching Adam as he looked up at him in surprise. 

"Good." Granny Brown smiled widely, turning around to fidget with the stove.

Adam's gaze didn't leave Graham as he took a few steps forward, leaning down over Adam, before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "One day?"

Adam didn't answer with words, instead he pulled Graham forward by the neck, kissing him tenderly on the lips. As they pulled back their grins matched perfectly, realising at that moment that life from now on would be great. Graham couldn't help but want to kiss Adam again, this time more softly, their lips gently brushing together.

"Oh for goodness sake you two," Granny Brown chortled wholeheartedly. "Get a room!"

Adam and Graham laughed with her, stealing another quick kiss before she'd make them work on their cottage pie. Adam pushed Graham towards the stove, the older man practically pouting like a child, wanting to hold onto Adam just for a few seconds more. Adam smiled happily, watching as Graham helped his grandmother add the mushrooms to the meat.

As the young actor watched his lover and his most beloved family member, he couldn't help but feel content and at home, basking in the moment of perfection. Graham took a quick glimpse at him from across the small room, and sent him a cheeky smile, and Adam knew that this man was what he needed to complete his happy ending.


	3. Gwenu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham loved everything about Adam, but his smile was the best thing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam's smile is so freakin adorable!

It had all started with a smile. A small, simple, sweet smile that had Graham's knees growing weak, and his heart beating. He'd felt like a teenager again, having a crush on the boy from drama class, happy to even be in the boys presence.

Adam had done it, he'd gripped his heart as soon as he walked through the door, walking up to him, shaking his hand, introducing himself as Adam Brown, and then smiling. He had the most gentle, loving smile Graham had ever seen, the side of his lips upturning to reveal two little dimples.

When Graham had asked him out months after meeting him, the Ori costume just making him swoon like a god damn woman, he didn't think Adam's smile could get any better than it was. But it could. It was the brightest smile Graham had ever seen, even his eyes sparkled with delight, and it was all for him, only for him. Graham had felt lucky.

It was on that first date that Graham couldn't help himself, he had just blurted it out. "I love your smile."

Adam looked up from the chips he had on his plate, blushing slightly at the sweet confession. "Oh... Um... Thank you."

Graham chuckled, taking a hold of Adam's free hand across the table. "I mean it, your smile is so beautiful."

Adam's blush reddened, his lips quirking into a small smile. "No ones ever said that before." He squeezed Graham's hand lightly.

"Then they're obviously blind to it." Graham grinned.

Adam laughed wholeheartedly, bringing to life that charming smile that Graham so loved. The Scotsman chuckled quietly, bringing Adam's hand up to his lips, and kissing his knuckles softly as he gazed adoringly at him .

Adam was caught off guard by the sudden gesture, never expecting to be treated like the most fragile thing to this man. "You're more romantic than I thought." He smiled at Graham.

"You deserve it." Graham smiled back, drawing circles on the back of Adam's hand with his thumb. "I feel like one hell of a lucky man."

Adam could feel his cheeks reddening again, wishing he could control the damn blushing, but apparently he couldn't when Graham said even one nice thing to him. The youngest of the two bit his lip, anxiously twisting the fabric of his jumper between his fingers underneath the table. He didn't know why, but Graham's gaze made him just a little nervous.

"Can I kiss you now?" Graham blurted out, cringing at his own boldness.

Adam only chuckled softly as Graham rolled his eyes at himself, giving him a cheeky grin. "I'd like that."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Graham rumbled on, as he leaned forward just enough.

Adam smiled that sweet smile that had Graham wanting more, and with his heart beating ten times faster than it really should, Adam kissed Graham on the lips. It was perfect, the most magical moment either of them had ever shared. And to Graham, he wanted to share so much more moments with the young man, especially ones where he got to see that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ya think Graham could be this cheesy?! I do! I bet he is!


	4. Cwympo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam was unbelievably clumsy sometimes.

Adam had always been clumsy. Ever since he was a kid, riding his bike and falling off, dropping half his toast on the floor at breakfast time, and tripping over a root that was practically sticking out up into the sky. It was just in his nature, to do silly things that most of the time got him into trouble, for others and for himself.

Today had been one of those days, unfortunately. It was during filming one of the scenes for the Hobbit, all costumed up, fake noses stuck on, wigs fit into place. Adam was transformed into Ori, the dwarf he'd be diving into the life of for the next few months.

The scene they were about to film was their first meeting in Bag End, their first encounter with Bilbo Baggins, a scene every single one of them were looking forward to. They had to walk around the Hobbit's home as if they owned the place, thieving his food, moving his chairs, bouncing off the walls like a load of hyperactive children.

Ori was the less maddened one of course, he was polite and pleasurable to be around, and much quieter than the rest. So Adam was going about his business, being guided around by Peter, telling him to pick up a bowl of tomatoes, wrestle with them with Bilbo, then retreat to the dining room to help Gandalf. All was going so well, until he almost fell flat on his face.

Adam was strolling into the dining room area, minding his own business as the camera turned to Dori. All of a sudden his foot knocked the side of the archway, and bumping his elbow on it didn't help in catching his footing, so he went flying. Adam tumbled forward, expecting to land right on his plastic nose, and be embarrassed for the rest of the exhausting day.

But what Adam wasn't expecting was to be caught. Graham had dived towards him, reaching out his arms for support, as Adam fell into them not so gracefully. Adam hit the taller man's chest with a thump, his hands clutching to Graham's fur costume in utter shock. 

"Watch yourself Adam." Graham chuckled, helping the younger man stand up straight. "Almost hurt yourself."

Adam blushed. "Sorry, I um... I'm always doing things like that."

Graham grinned, squeezing Adam's shoulder gently. "Guess I'm going to have to look after you then."

Adam laughed lightly, fiddling with the end of his scarf to distract himself. Graham was smiling down at him, hand still resting on the other's shoulder, as if he'd suddenly fall over thin air.

"Adam!" Peter ran over. "Everything alright?"

Graham removed his hand, making Adam pout just a tad, admitting to himself that the feeling of Graham's warm hand on him felt nice. He soon realised that the room was quieter than usual, and looking up to take a peek around him, most of the cast and crew were looking at them worriedly. 

"Jed saw you fall." Peter said, tapping him on the back. "You ok?"

"Oh... yeah," Adam answered, feeling slightly embarrassed at being seen soaring in Graham's arms. "I'm fine, it was nothing. Thank you."

"Ok, good." Peter smiled brightly, giving him a final tap on the shoulder, everyone else going back to their places for another take on the scene. "Be careful back here, it's like a death trap."

"You're telling me." Adam mumbled under his breath.

Adam could have sworn he'd spoken quietly, but according to Graham's laugh he'd been heard. "I tell you what," he began "next time you walk in here, I'll get my arms ready to catch you."

Adam blushed, his cheeks going as red as a tomato. "Uh... Ok." 

"Ok?" Graham couldn't hide that cheeky smirk under that big, fake beard of his. 

"Ok." Adam practically squeaked like a frightened mouse, wondering why the hell he unanticipatedly wanted nothing more than for Graham to use those big, strong hands in other ways too. Adam's blush reddened, if possible.

"Sounds good to me." Graham winked, slipping past Adam.

On his way past the younger actor, Graham made sure to brush his hand down Adam's back, lingering just for a few seconds on his lower back. Adam shivered at the contact, wanting desperately for Graham to keep his hand on his back.

For an unknown reason Adam had a funny feeling that Graham just might have wanted to keep his hand there too, it was just a hunch, the touch was a little bit too friendly after all. But when Graham walked towards the other end of the Bag End hall, turning around to send Adam a cheeky wink, the younger actor knew for sure Graham was suggesting something. 

Adam just smiled from head to toe, picking at the soft cotton of his mittens. While watching Graham punch Richard playfully on the arm, and start teasing Aidan and Dean, Adam knew that he wouldn't mind falling into those arms again. Next time, on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too much to wish for that this actually happened on set?!?


	5. Bechgyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a man that Graham needed, it was Adam.

Graham had always known he liked boys. When he was a teenager he'd never had butterflies in his stomach when a girl passed by, or felt nervous talking to a girl, or ever wanting to have his first kiss with a girl at school. Instead, Graham's first crush was on a boy two years older than him, he'd preferred looking at boy bands and male celebrities, and wanted to know what if felt like to kiss a boy.

His first ever encounter with another guy was when he was sixteen, his first kiss, his first fondle, his first everything. It had been awkward, nothing like he'd imagined, but other than that he'd known for sure, boys were definitely more appealing. So that's where it all started.

As Graham got older, reaching his twenties, he'd had a few boyfriends here and there, boys who just wanted a bit of fun and nothing more. He'd never really been in a serious relationship, the longest one only lasting six months. Even then, the guy he'd gone out with had turned out to be a total dickhead.

Graham had started to give up on his love life, instead he concentrated mostly on work and finding jobs that distracted him from his social life. It seemed like every boy, and every man, in the universe wasn't right for the Scotsman. That was until Adam showed up.

When he'd met Adam it was on a rainy day, somewhere on the outskirts of Wellington, in a hall full of actors chatting away, getting to know each other. He was talking to Ian McKellen when he first spotted Adam, who was standing beside Jed Brophy and Mark Hudlow, the three brothers brought together.

Graham couldn't help but stare at him. Adam was laughing at what Jed had said, his lips turning up into the corners to creative small dimples, his dark, alluring eyes sparkling in glee, the few freckles dotted around his nose standing out against his pale skin. Adam was adorable in Graham's eyes, just by looking at him from afar, he was the sweetest boy he'd every seen.

"That's Adam." Ian had leaned towards him, amusement in his voice. "Go talk to him."

Graham looked at Ian then, who was smirking like a kid who'd just done something terribly naughty. Graham chuckled, patting his new found friend on the back, before walking away. Ian was right after all, as he usually was about these things, Graham really needed to talk to this boy.

So Graham made his way over to Adam, who was distracted by something on his phone, as his onscreen brothers bantered about the next rugby match. He stopped in front of him, feeling like a giant towering over the smaller actor, Adam's head just about reaching his shoulders.

As his shadow passed over Adam, the boy looked up in confusion, to be greeted by Graham's cheeky smile. "Hello, I'm Graham." He said as he held out his hand.

Adam broke into a big smile, shaking Graham's hand. "Hi! I'm Adam, nice to meet you!"

"You too." Graham grinned, giving Adam's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. "So Adam, which dwarf should I call you?"

Adam chuckled softly, the sound of his sweet laugh making Graham want to join in. They carried on like that for at least another hour, enjoying each others company, chatting like there was no tomorrow, and learning a lot about one another.

Every time Adam smiled it was like a ray of sunshine, brightening up Graham's mood, bringing him that comfort that made him feel at home. Just by listening to Adam's cheerful voice, listening to his melodious laugh, and learning that he had a warm heart, Graham started to feel something he'd never felt for a boy before.

But within a few weeks of them dating, after Graham knew for certain he didn't want to let Adam slip away, the Scotsman had realised what he needed. It was Adam, and only Adam. No other man could compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my Drabbles as much as I love this couple!   
> They're perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> God these two need to be a real couple!


End file.
